


The Neighborhood Kids

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Some angst, Stupid Boys being Stupid, denial of feelings???, i'll tag more as i go on, ice cream should be a tag at this point, in case it wasn't clear this is slow build, my tags are a mess, so much pining, some mentions of blood but everything is skateboard related, some sexy times in the last chapter, theres a rape mention on chapter 6 be careful if triggered ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Mark, summer was tied with Donghyuck in every single way.One shots that describe the journey of Mark and Donghyuck from being friends to becoming something more.





	1. Sticky fingers and rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! This is my first work with NCT, so excuse any false characterization.  
> This will mainly focus on Mark and Donghyuck, but other pairings will make an appearance as well.  
> Basically, all of NCT are friends who grew up together in the same neighborhood, because I am a sucker for that trope.  
> Hope you like it!

It was ice-cream under the big tree in Mark’s back yard, cream melting on their fingers and them not caring at all.

Spending the whole summer vacation with Donghyuck was something Mark has been doing his whole life. He’d known the younger boy for as long as he could remember, meeting at the playground when he was four and Donghyuck was three, their mothers instantly becoming friends, and them soon following. 

Wasting their afternoon away in Mark’s backyard was nothing new, but something they both cherished. It started as a hangout place when both were two young to be out in the streets playing, but more often than not, you could find them there.

It was nothing extraordinary, really. Just them, sitting under the big tree, seeking refuge from the sun on the extremely hot days, lazy licks on half-forgotten ice-cream cones, whining at the sticky mess that was their fingers and rushing inside to wash their hands. 

But they always came back.

“You’re going to college in September,” It’s not like they haven’t talked about it before, but it felt like a forbidden topic. 

Mark sighed and turned his head to look at the younger boy. Donghyuck was looking at the sky, the leaves from the tree creating shadows in his face, the parts where the sun could touch seemed like they were shining. 

Mark looked away.

“My college is only an hour away by car. I can come back every day, you know that.” 

“But will you?” Donghyuck asked. He was still looking at the sky, but the leaves had moved with the small breeze and he had closed his eyes from the sun.

“Do you want me to?” 

“The kids will miss you.” ‘The kids’ was the term the older boys used in the neighborhood when referring to Chenle and Jisung. 

Theoretically, Donghyuck was a kid himself, but his sharp mouth and antics made the others stop referring to him as so.

He didn’t know if he liked it that they stopped. 

“Will you miss me, too?” 

“I don’t know. You’re a bother, really.” Donghyuck finally looked at Mark. The older boy had a small smile playing on his lips and he looked at Donghyuck like he was looking at something precious. 

Maybe it was the shadows from the leaves and the way the sun was falling on Donghyuck’s eyes that made him think that.

He looked away.

Mark stood up.

“I’m getting an ice-cream.” He said, walking towards the kitchen door.

He faintly heard Donghyuck telling him to bring him one back too, and he shouted a reply, before entering the kitchen, finding his older brother, Taeyong and his boyfriend Taeil, sitting on the table.

It seemed like they had not been just sitting seconds earlier and Mark felt his cheeks grow red.

“I’m just getting ice-cream and then I’m gone, sorry.” He rushed to the freezer, pulling two cones out, strawberry and vanilla for him and plain chocolate for Donghyuck, always the same, after many years.

“Don’t stay outside for too long, I heard it might rain,” Taeyong said and Mark squinted at him.

“Are you serious? It’s so sunny outside.”

Before Taeyong could reply, they heard the rumble of thunder and seconds later, the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the earth.

Mark was so shocked he almost forgot Donghyuck was still outside. 

Almost.

He placed –he would lately deny the accusations of throwing the two cones on the table, and run to the door, opening it and coming face to face with a soaking wet and pouting Donghyuck.

He really tried his best to stop his laughter, but Donghyuck looked like a wet cat, shivering and pathetic, hair stuck to his forehead and clothes dripping.

A towel appeared in his line of vision and Mark looked back at Taeil who was holding it out for Donghyuck with a kind smile.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck muttered and took the towel, wiping his face and then his hair, leaving them a semi dry catastrophe.

He started to take his clothes off. 

His eyes fell on Mark.

“What are you doing? Go get me some clothes! I’m gonna catch a cold because of you!” He said, succeeding in getting rid of his wet shirt. It was harder than it looked.

Mark’s wide eyes became even wider and at the sound of Taeyong snickering behind him, he snapped out of it. Not before stammering a few words, of course.

“U-uhm, r-right,” he said and turned around and then because why not, he turned around again, gave Donghyuck another look and run away.

Mark sure took his sweet time picking clothes for Donghyuck, resulting in the most awkward five minutes of Donghyuck’s life, topping even the time his older brother, Jaehyun, gave him The Talk while being drunk off his ass. 

Standing in only your boxers, them being extremely wet, in front of your best friend’s brother and said brother’s boyfriend was not how Donghyuck expected to spend his afternoon.

“The ice-cream is melting,” Donghyuck said after a few minutes of silence. It shouldn’t be this awkward. He knew both Taeyong and Taeil all his life, they had grown up together. But something about the situation made him want to run away and hide from their eyes.

“Shit,” Taeyong cursed and Taeil glared at him. 

For some reason, Taeil never cursed around them, something about not wanting to corrupt them at their young age, he had said to Ten, another neighborhood child and friend, when he had asked. 

Donghyuck called bullshit, but he valued his life a little too much to voice his thoughts in front of the older.

Like a knight in shining armor, Mark finally came into the kitchen holding clothes. 

Donghyuck was mostly dry, only his underwear was wet, but he didn’t have the heart to make Mark go to his room again, leaving him alone with the two older boys. 

He was working for the both of them, really. Plus, he didn’t really mind it. 

He was lying of course.

In his mind, he cursed the weather and the sky for it being sunny again after giving them hell not more than five minutes ago. As he got dressed, he mourned the loss of his chocolate ice-cream cone and how he had come so close to eating it, but instead, having it melt away on the table, watching with sad eyes as Taeil wiped away the now lukewarm cream and throwing the papers in the trash. 

They called him over-dramatic for a reason.

Taeyong informed them that they were planning on ordering pizza for dinner and they could have some, if they behaved. 

Mark scoffed, but Donghyuck agreed in an instant, eagerly nodding. He promised that they would be in Mark’s room, quietly, maybe watch a movie, quietly, -Taeil was getting redder at every _quietly_ Donghyuck uttered, he could read them both so well. 

Donghyuck promised them that they wouldn’t even notice they were here, pulling Mark along to the latter’s bedroom, wet clothes under his arms, only pausing to put them in the laundry basket outside the bathroom.

He didn’t know if Mark knew what his brother meant by them being quiet and behaving and he didn’t have the heart to tell him. Mark was too innocent for his own good, even though Donghyuck tried his best every day in trying to make him sin a little bit. 

He was just looking out for his best friend, really, he said every time Jeno asked him. Jeno, of course, would always roll his eyes but would leave it at that. 

God, Donghyuck loved the neighborhood kids. 

It would start like this; Mark and Donghyuck sitting under the big tree in Mark’s backyard. Sometimes, there would be cream melting on their fingers, both too immersed into their conversation or both in their own little world to remember the ice-cream on their hands. 

It would always follow up to this; Mark and Donghyuck in Mark’s room, watching a movie and falling asleep on Mark’s bed. 

It would always end up like this; Mark waking up the next morning to an empty bed, the empty side still somewhat warm and a small letter on his bedside table.

It always had the same thing written on it.

_Good morning, asshole._

Mark would always go to breakfast smiling.


	2. Scrapped knees and colorful band-aids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller than the first one but what can you do.

It was colorful band aids on scrapped knees after falls from skateboards and them hiding their tears behind overly loud laughter.

Mark finally stopped being called a kid when he won a skateboard race against Yuta. 

It was a difficult race, filled with sharp turns and pavements in their way, going all over the neighborhood, finally ending at the park entrance.

All the Neighborhood Kids were out, eagerly waiting for the race to start, some making bets, others choosing to stay out of it. 

Others, mainly Taeyong and Donghyuck, had blind faith that Mark would win, while Yuta’s boyfriend, Sicheng, a Chinese kid that moved into their neighborhood two years ago, believed that Yuta was going to win for sure. He wasn’t even sad when Yuta lost. Just happy his injuries were just a scrapped elbow. 

It was a difficult race indeed, and nearing the end of the course, Mark was going so fast he didn’t have enough time to stop, resulting in the nastiest road burn in the history of the neighborhood and two bloody knees, but Mark’s smile was blinding and Taeyong scolded him with only half a heart.

On the way home, Donghyuck was holding Mark’s skateboard while listening to the older boy excitedly tell him how amazing the race was, even though Donghyuck had been there himself. But, he couldn’t bring himself to remind him. He liked it when Mark rambled.

His eyes fell on Mark’s bloody knees and he thought how much they had to hurt. If it was him, he wouldn’t be able to walk, but Mark was moving like everything was fine and honestly, Donghyuck was both angry and confused.

“Aren’t your knees hurting?” Donghyuck asked, cutting Mark off.

Mark stared at the younger boy and then at his knees and he made a sound like he just now realized that his knees were freely bleeding and had kind of ruined his shocks. 

Donghyuck was almost certain that’s what had happened.

“It just stings a little.” Mark said.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and they continued their way towards Mark’s house.

By the end of the night, Mark’s knees were filled with colorful band aids, each one placed carefully by Donghyuck, topped with a small kiss that left both boys with rosy cheeks, but neither of them commented on it.

But, that was last year, and today was Donghyuck’s turn for the race. 

He didn’t even have to take part in the race, no one was calling him a kid anymore. He knew it, Mark knew it, everyone knew it. He was fine, he was free! 

But it was a neighborhood tradition and who was he to chicken out?

He was ready, though. He had trained all day yesterday, Jeno cheering him on and Renjun biting his nails whenever Donghyuck wobbled on the skateboard. 

Jisung and Chenle were sitting on the pavement, cold glasses of apple juice in their hands, laughing whenever Donghyuck fell.

Mark, on the other hand, carried a tradition of their own. He was the one who had the colorful band aids on the ready, prepared to cover his scrapped knees and careful to wipe the tears away before anyone could see, when and if they came.

The race was supposed to begin in about five minutes and it would be a lie if Donghyuck said that he wasn’t feeling nervous.

“You’re going to be fine.” Came a voice from his left and his skateboard almost fell from under his arm from the shock.

Mark chuckled and hit him softly on the shoulder. 

“You’re going to be fine,” he repeated and Donghyuck sighed with a small smile.

“Just be ready to scrape up my face off the street when the race is over,” Donghyuck said because he was _that_ dramatic.

Mark didn’t have to scrape up his face off the street, but he did have to use almost ten band aids, all different colors of course, to stop the bleeding on Donghyuck’s scrapped knees.

And because he never leaves things half done, he kissed every band aid he placed.

Did he think about it when he did it? No one could tell, but the tears in Donghyuck’s eyes due to the stinging pain, disappeared.

He also won the race against Yuta, because it was always Yuta they were racing against, but he immediately forgot his victory when Mark mentioned an ice-cream cone with his name written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! ♥


	3. Eyelashes and wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS THIS HAS 444 READS?!?!?!?!?  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU CANT IMAGINE HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME :'')))

It was having sleepovers at each other’s houses, watching movies and throwing popcorn at the TV screen and at each other.

It started as a jealousy thing. 

Little ten-year old Mark was jealous of his three-years older brother Taeyong for having a sleepover at Johnny’s house and after much whining and a few fake tears, his mother promised him that he could call Donghyuck and see if he could come over for a sleepover of their own.

Donghyuck was, of course, elated, and came half an hour later, already wearing him pajamas, holding his pillow and the teddy bear Mark had gotten him for his birthday last year. 

That was the start of another one of their traditions. 

Weekly sleepovers. 

Sometimes, others would come as well, mainly Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung, because they were all closer in age.

Other times, Taeyong would sit with them for a while as well, saying that he was bored by himself. Mark knew better, but never called him out. 

But the sleepovers that were just Mark and Donghyuck was something the older held close to his heart. 

It was something he knew he’ll miss when he went to college, but the thought of coming home every weekend made the thought slightly more bearable. 

Donghyuck was a constant in his life, the image of the younger sleeping with his mouth open, soft snores coming out every now and then, being imprinted in his mind, ready to be remembered again and again whenever Mark wanted.

This time, it was just the two of them. 

Jisung and Chenle were both sick, poor boys were outside when it suddenly started raining, surprise rains were a big thing this summer it seemed like, and they were both stuck in bed, trashcans at their side and phones in their hands, sharing how miserable they both were.

Jeno and Jaemin were spending the night at the beach with their parents and Renjun had declined the invitation for the sleepover when he found out that it would be just Mark and Donghyuck. 

Mark was confused, but Donghyuck had glared at Renjun so he decided not to ask.

Sleepovers with Donghyuck started with them fighting over what movie to watch. Usually, Donghyuck won, not because his choice of movie was the best, but because there was only so much whining Mark could take.

It followed with them fighting over what food to order. For some reason, Mark always had a craving for Chinese at nights like this, but Donghyuck always wanted pizza. 

They always chose to go with burgers though, ordering from the place Johnny had told them about that had authentic American burgers, _“better than the ones in Chicago even!”_ , Johnny had admitted one night while drunk. (He refused to accept such accusations the next morning, but Doyoung had it on video.)

It ended with them sitting on the couch, movie playing and them too focused on what was happening on the screen to pay attention on the fact that there was no space between their thighs and shoulders. 

The movie often ended with one of them yawning, but never saying no to another movie. More times than not, the second movie ended with one of them asleep, the other taking his time to look at the sleeping face of his friend, unconsciously smiling –no one was there to call him out on it, he was _safe._

This time, it was Donghyuck that was asleep, and Mark has been staring at his face for almost five minutes.

His mouth was open and his snores were louder than usual, but that was because he was still recovering for a mild cold. There was drool on his chin and it was absolutely disgusting, but Mark found it weirdly cute. 

There was an eyelash under Donghyuck’s right eye and without thinking, Mark reached out and wiped it away, waking the younger boy in the process.

Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a wide-eyed Mark. The younger sniffed and wiped at the drool on his chin with the sleeve of his shirt and sat up with a groan.

“Is the movie over?” He asked, voice rough with sleep. Mark gulped.

“There was an eyelash on your cheek,” Mark said and immediately mentally slapped himself.

Donghyuck hummed, unbothered and ignorant about the internal war happening in Mark’s head.

“Did you wipe it away?” 

“I did,” came Mark’s reply, voice unsure and paired with a small crack.

“Did you make a wish?” 

Mark gaped at Donghyuck and shook his head. He looked at his hands.

“The eyelash is still on my finger,” Mark said and cracked a small smile at Donghyuck’s snort.

“Well, blow it away! Can’t have you keeping it and making a clone of me.” He finished the sentence with a huge yawn.

Mark did as told, not forgetting to think of a wish, finally blowing the eyelash away, letting it be lost in the air.

That night, Mark fell asleep with thoughts of long eyelashes on cheeks and wishes upon falling stars.

He woke up with a groan and elbowed Donghyuck, throwing a tissue at him and telling him to blow his nose already before he suffocated to death.

Donghyuck smiled sleepily at him, snot running down his nose, mumbling his thanks and Mark felt something drop to his stomach. 

He needed to talk to Taeyong soon.

The last thing he thought before falling asleep again, was how he wished that the feeling on his stomach was just him being sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and make me smile extra big whenever I see them!


	4. Tickle fights and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is bigger than the previous one so i hope you like it!!  
> I don't know when I will be updating next, because it is exams week in my uni starting tomorrow.  
> I also need to start planning on my final project for uni since I graduate this June. I hope I'll get enough free time for even a small update.  
> Love you lots! 
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta read, BUT I JUST DONT HAVE TIME IM SORRY

It was wrestling with each other, play fights that ended up with them starring at each other’s eyes for far longer than friends are supposed to.

Play fights with each other was a common thing, usually for stupid things such as sitting on top of the TV control so the other wouldn’t change the TV channel, or trying to steal what the other was eating.

Play fights usually ended up as tickle fights, leaving both of them giggling and gasping for air, clutching pained stomachs and wiping at wet eyes.

Lately, play fights ended in awkward silences, both of them looking at each other with rosy cheeks and small smiles that meant more than they were ready to admit.

Mark didn’t know when it happened. The awkwardness was a foreign concept for him when it has to do with Donghyuck.

They used to take baths together until they couldn’t both fit in the bathtub, for God’s sake! 

Mark knew Donghyuck better than anyone and Donghyuck knew Mark, so why were they so awkward when one of them caught the other starring?

For some unknown reason, Mark had decided to talk to Renjun about it, instantly regretting it when the younger boy started saying something along the lines of _“it’s finally happening!”_ (Renjun’s words, not Mark’s)

Mark was already confused before his talk with Renjun, but now he was concerned as well.

He decided to talk to Taeyong about it.

That’s why he was in the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting for his older brother to return from his lunch date with Taeil, looking like a villain waiting for the protagonist to burst through the door.

Only, instead of having a fluffy, white cat on his hands, he was constantly clenching and unclenching his fists.

Even though he had been starring that the door for the past five minutes, he still flinched when it opened, Taeyong coming in, followed by a smiling Taeil.

“Hyung.” Taeyong’s smile disappeared and a frown took its place as he looked at Taeil, their expressions mirroring each other.

They took off their shoes and left them by the door, Taeyong sitting across from Mark and Taeil hesitating by the door, not knowing if he needed to leave or not.

“Will you make us some tea, hyung?” Came Taeyong’s voice and Taeil smiled thankfully at his boyfriend before going to the kitchen.

Taeyong looked at Mark.

Mark was looking at his hands, licking his lips nervously.

“Is something wrong?” Taeyong asked.

“I don’t know.” 

Taeyong stayed silent as Mark searched for the right words.

“Things have been weird between Donghyuck and I lately,” Mark finally said.

Taeyong felt a vibration on his left pocket and he took out his phone, seeing that Taeil had texted him.

 _‘Is it okay to come out?’_ the text read.

Taeyong smiled fondly at the text and then at Mark who was looking at him with a defeated expression.

“Is it okay if hyung hears this?” He asked.

Mark shrugged.

“You were going to tell him, anyways.” 

Taeyong had the decency to at least look a little guilty. He quickly sent a message back to Taeil and seconds later, the older boy was coming out of the kitchen, holding a tray with three mugs of tea, acting like nothing happed, even though all three knew it was a lie.

It was nice to pretend.

Mark took a sip of tea, burning his tongue in the process, but it gave him extra time with his thoughts.

“You’re okay to talk now?” Taeyong asked softly and Mark nodded.

“Things are weird between Donghyuck and me lately and I don’t know why,” Mark said in one breath as if he had been keeping those words inside him for years.

He took another big gulp of tea, burning himself again and putting the mug down with a wince.

“What do you mean?” Taeil asked, picking his own mug of tea, but not taking a sip.

Mark contemplated the question, but he couldn’t find an answer.

Taeyong could see that Mark was having difficulty in finding an answer and sighed, looking at Taeil, silently asking the older for help.

“Did you have a fight?” 

Mark shook his head and Taeil’s shoulders slumped, not knowing what to do.

“Is this about you going to college when the summer ends?” From the way Mark tensed, Taeyong knew that he was right.

“It feels like our days together are numbered, even though I told him that I am coming back every day if I can.” Mark was close to tears and Taeil shot an alarmed look at Taeyong, the later standing up and sitting next to his younger brother.

Taeyong had a slight idea of what the real problem was, but he didn’t know if it was the correct time to voice his thoughts. A small nod from Taeil was the only thing he needed.

“Do you like Donghyuck?” Taeyong hesitantly asked. 

Mark shot him a confused look. 

“He’s my best friend, of course I like him.” 

Taeyong mentally face palmed while Taeil smiled softly at the younger.

“Taeyong,” Taeil said, shaking his head at his boyfriend, a way of telling him that he was going to take over.

“Before your brother and I started dating,” Taeil started, “there were a few weeks of awkwardness between us. I’m sure you remember.”

Mark nodded. Those few weeks were weird and something his fifteen-year-old self didn’t really understand. 

He remembered finding Taeyong starring into space when they were supposed to be watching a movie and Taeil avoiding Taeyong on the street instead of greeting him with hugs and laughter like he did every time.

But, the strongest memory was how the awkwardness disappeared when Taeyong and Taeil got together. 

To fifteen-year-old Mark, it felt like magic, but it was also something he didn’t really think about, figuring that he’d understand when he got older.

“Those few weeks were full of awkwardness. We both didn’t know how to act around each other, now that we knew that there were feelings involved. We both knew we liked each other and that we wanted something more than friendship, but we didn’t know how to say it.” 

Mark was getting more confused by the second and Taeil sighed, realizing that.

“What’s on your mind?” Taeyong asked him gently.

“I just don’t get what you two getting together has to do with Donghyuck and me being awkward,” Mark said and Taeyong chuckled.

“This question might sound weird.” Mark turned his head towards Taeil, who was looking at the younger nervously. “But, do you have feelings for Donghyuck?” 

“Romantic feelings,” Taeyong clarified and Mark chocked.

“What?” Mark looked at them, both older boys looking at him with faces full of understanding and acceptance. It made him feel sick. 

He stood up. “You’re both obviously out of your minds. Donghyuck and I are best friends! I don’t have feelings for him!” He said, voice raising slightly but none of the other boys seemed to care about it.

Taeyong pulled him down.

“Then how do you explain the awkwardness around you two?” His brother asked and Mark opened his mouth to find an answer.

“Maybe I did something and he got mad,” He halfheartedly said, not once believing the words leaving his mouth.

He felt tears in his eyes and quickly wiped them away, not wanting to appear weak in front of the two older boys.

Taeyong hugged him close, gently pushing Mark’s head so it was laying on his shoulder.

Every single interaction he had with Donghyuck the last few days was replaying in his head, every look, every passing touch. 

He remembered how he kissed every band aid on Donghyuck bloody knees, remembered how good Donghyuck looked wearing his clothes after the rain left him drenched. 

All those memories came accompanied with tears, and he let them wash over him as he let the tears run down his face, burring his face in Taeyong’s shoulder, feeling his brother’s hand rubbing circles on his back.

He felt a hand taking hold of one of his own and he remembered that Taeil was there as well, and he felt the tears come stronger, not knowing why, but having lost the fight at holding them back.

“What am I supposed to do?” He whispered a few minutes later, wiping the tears away from his cheeks and blowing his nose. He voice was small and pathetic, mirroring exactly how he felt at the moment.

“It’s up to you if you want to tell him,” Taeyong said and Mark tensed up.

Telling him. Telling Donghyuck that he had feelings for him. It was a scary thought and Mark shook his head immediately.

“I can’t do that,” he said.

Taeil sighed and caressed Mark’s hand. 

“It’s normal to feel scared about something like this, I was scared too before approaching Taeyong,” he said gently while smiling at his boyfriend.

Taeyong nodded, even though Mark didn’t see him.

“I was a nervous wreck every time I was near Taeil hyung, you remember, right Mark?” He waited for Mark to nod before he continued.

“But, Johnny hyung sat me down one day and had a talk with me and made me realize what an idiot I was. He made me see that because I was hesitating, I was missing out on so many things. He pushed some sense into me and I am so thankful to him for that.” 

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Mark whispered.

“You won’t. Believe me, you won’t.” Taeyong whispered back.

“How do you know?” 

“We’ve seen the way Donghyuck looks at you when you’re not paying attention, Mark. Everything will be alright. Just talk to him.” 

Mark took a deep breath at Taeil’s words and gave a small nod.

“Sleep on it,” Taeyong offered and Mark nodded again.

Taeyong kissed his forehead and Mark slowly stood up, mumbling a goodbye as he walked to his room, softly closing the door and falling on his bed.

He curled up in a ball, the conversation replaying in his head as more tears rushed to his eyes, too worn out to wipe them away.

He let the tears fall freely on his face and he slowly fell asleep, wishing for his best friend to be right there next to him.

Unbeknown to Mark, Donghyuck was having a similar conversation with his brother Jaehyun and the latter’s boyfriend, Doyoung, ending in the same way, both boys falling asleep with drying tears on their faces, wishing for the other to be lying next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!!  
> Kudos and comments mean a lot and actually help me wright faster!! ♥♥♥


	5. Chips and cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR 100+ KUDOS AND SO MANY READS!!!   
> LOVE YOU ALL LOTS ♥♥♥♥

It was them laughing so hard they had to stop walking, looking at each other and bursting into laughter again, cheeks rosy and eyes shining.

The thing with this neighborhood was that everyone knew everyone. The parents had grown up together, gone to school together and in turn, their kids did too.

They knew everything there was to know about each other, creating a sense of security, knowing that whatever happened, there were seventeen other people having your back.

Having grown up with everyone also meant that there weren’t any secrets between them. 

Everyone knew that Yuta had a crush on Sicheng from the very first moment he laid eyes on the younger boy and they were all too invested in the relationship, secretly fist bumping each other when the two finally got together.

Everyone knows that Johnny and Ten are together even if the two haven’t said anything yet.

And apparently, everyone knew that Mark and Donghyuck liked each other.

Everyone except them.

Now that Mark had realized his feelings, it was the only thing he could think about. He was aware of everything Donghyuck was doing, he knew where he was at every time of the day and he worst thing was that he didn’t know how to stop it. 

Having feelings for Donghyuck was something Mark was not prepared for and he didn’t know how to act around his best friend. But what was even worse was that he didn’t know how to act when Donghyuck was not around.

The younger boy was out of the town for the weekend because of a relative’s wedding and Mark was too busy thinking about him to pay attention to what Jaemin was saying.

“Earth to hyung! Mark hyung! HYUNG!” 

Mark snapped out of it and looked at Jaemin who was looking at him with an amused expression.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Mark shrugged. “Nothing,” he said. “I just spaced out for a second.”

“Sure,” Jaemin said and passed Mark the bowl of chips he had been trying to give the older boy for some time now.

Mark took a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth, further delaying Jaemin from starting a conversation with him.

But there was only so much running away a person could do.

Jaemin took the bowl away, ignoring the sound of protest that came from Mark.

“You’re being stupid, hyung,” Jaemin said.

Mark gaped at the younger boy but said nothing. He really wanted some chips.

Jaemin sighed at Mark’s silence.

“Look, hyung. Donghyuck is coming back tomorrow morning, so can you please stop acting like the world is ending?” Jaemin ended his question with a big crunch as he ate a chip, Mark silently watching him.

Mark swallowed.

“How do you know?” There was no reason to try and avoid the conversation when it was clear that everyone already knew.

Jaemin’s eyes lost the amusement in them and became soft.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching.” 

It was the same thing Taeil has told him and Mark grew both warm and self-conscious.

“Does everyone know?” Mark asked next.

Jaemin fidgeted slightly and Mark took that as his answer.

The younger boy silently passed the bowl of chips to Mark and let him stuff his face without judgement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mark was anxiously waiting for Donghyuck’s arrival at the park.

They had briefly talked on the phone the previous night, both too sleepy and most words coming out as murmured nothings that only them could understand.

Even though they had only been apart for less than two days, Mark felt like it had been longer, not knowing how to act without the constant warmth by his side.

He half-heartedly licked the ice-cream on his hand, realizing that he had finished it without knowing.

He sighed and threw the papers away, sitting back on the bench and taking out his phone to kill time.

“Where’s my ice-cream, you asshole?” A big smile broke on his face and he looked up.

All he could see was red.

Donghyuck had red hair now and Mark was finding it really difficult to breathe all of sudden.

He was blatantly starring at Donghyuck and he realized it when Donghyuck’s face turned a shade similar to his hair.

It looked good. It looked really good and a thousand more compliments Mark wanted to say, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was this; 

“You look like a tomato.”

Donghyuck scowled and punched him on the shoulder. 

He still sat down next to him, though. 

“You’re paying for that ice-cream, you know,” He said with a huff and Mark could only smile at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances at each other, careful not to get caught. 

The sun was falling on Donghyuck’s head, making his red hair look like fire, casting shadows on his bronze skin, face glowing where the sunlight could hit.

Mark came to the realization that the feelings he had for Donghyuck were more than a simple crush. They were big, bigger than he thought they could be. 

His feelings were a glass of cold, refreshing water on a hot summer day, and he poured more every time he looked at the younger boy. He realized that the glass was almost full now and he didn’t know how long it would take before it spilled over.

“Why did you dye your hair red?” Mark asked suddenly. 

Donghyuck shrugged. “My cousin said I would look hot.” 

_You do,_ Mark wanted to say but he swallowed the words. 

Donghyuck almost looked disappointed.

Silence enveloped them again, this time awkward, both boys looking everywhere but at each other. 

It was awful, wanting to say so many things but not knowing how to say them. It was driving both boys insane, the want of something so close to their reach and yet not knowing how to open their palm and grab it.

Donghyuck punched Mark’s shoulder once again.

“Buy me an ice-cream,” he said and Mark could only nod in return.

The walk back to Mark’s house was filled with laughs and Donghyuck’s commentary on the wedding and how relatives he didn’t even know gushed over how much he had grown up.

“I was sending Jaehyun hyung looks of utter hopelessness, but he was more hopeless than me!” he said, making Mark laugh. 

Donghyuck looked at Mark while he laughed, looked at how he laughed with his whole body, head falling back and hands clapping, fingers wiping at nonexistent tears because he was extra as well.

Once they entered Mark’s house, they were met with silence. It was rare that there wouldn’t be any noise, usually someone would be there, either screaming because of a scary scene in a movie or just plain laughing among friends.

But this was weird and Donghyuck shot a confused look on Mark who only shrugged in response. 

His parents were working, but he knew that Taeyong was going to stay inside for the day.

As they passed Taeyong’s room, they heard muffled sounds, whispers of names and small gasps that left Mark red and Donghyuck trying to stifle his laughter.

They went to Mark’s room so he could take some money and left as quickly as they came, small giggles leaving Donghyuck while Mark was too busy covering his ears.

“We are never speaking of this,” He said when they were out once again, Donghyuck finally releasing his laughter.

“Want to hang out at my place?” He offered when he calmed down.

“What about that ice-cream?” 

“Not really in the mood,” He shrugged and payed no attention to Mark as the latter cursed him out.

The walk to Donghyuck’s house was a small one, barely two minutes and they entered the house only to come face to face with Jaehyun and Doyoung kissing in the living room.

Only this time, it was Mark who was laughing and Donghyuck who was blushing.

“Oh, come on!” Donghyuck groaned and the couple split like they were on fire.

“Nice hair,” Doyoung said weakly and Donghyuck threw a couch pillow at them.

He would have done more if it wasn’t for Mark pulling him away, waving at the two older boys with a chuckle.

Once they were outside, they took one look at each other and both started laughing like madmen, though it was not entirely uncommon in this neighborhood.

As he wiped away the tears in his eyes, Mark looked at Donghyuck who was still too busy laughing. He always laughed with a hand in front of his mouth even though it did little to no work at muffling his laughs. His face always grew red as well, this time matching his hair almost perfectly.

As they calmed down, they went back to the park, stopping mid-way to buy two ice-cream cones, strawberry and vanilla for Mark and chocolate for Donghyuck, always the same after many years.

As they licked their ice-cream, Mark wished for things to just stay the same. It was safe. It was something he knew. 

But wishes don’t work unless you see a falling star or have an eyelash on your finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some shit is going down next chapter so get ready ;)   
> thanks for reading!!  
> ♥♥


	6. B-movies and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 127 KUDOS LIKE DID YOU GUYS PLANNED THAT NCT REFERENCE OR WHAT  
> ALSO 1000+ READS WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE  
> ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> not beta read, we post like men

It was them having their first kiss.

Knowing that they both liked each other lead to a lot of daydreaming.

Daydreaming about a lot of firsts. The first time they hold hands in public.

Mark believed it would be an accident. They would be walking home from school, both in their own little world or both messing around with each other. (Mark hadn’t decided yet.)

Then a car would come out of nowhere and Mark would pull Donghyuck back before the younger got ran over. They would both catch their breaths then, realizing that they were still holding hands when they each had to part ways to go their own houses.

Donghyuck’s thoughts were a lot more dramatic, as usual.

They would be having a fight. Something ridiculous, of course. Even the mere thought of them having a serious fight was scary.

Mark would say something and Donghyuck would say something back, but with more sarcasm.

Mark would groan and Donghyuck would giggle and quickly get serious again. They were supposed to be fighting, for fuck’s shake!

Mark would then jab him on the side, fully knowing that Donghyuck was deadly ticklish on that spot, that bastard.

Even in his thoughts, Mark was an asshole.

Donghyuck would try to get away, helplessly whining and during that fight they would end up holding hands.

Bam! Donghyuck was a genius.

Daydreaming about their first kiss was something that happened many times throughout the day and it always left them with rosy cheeks.

Mark was a romantic. His thoughts always lead him to the ideal date. Maybe a picnic at the park, the summer breeze relaxing and giving them comfort.

They would be eating the sandwiches Mark had begged Taeyong to make. Mark would take credit for them and Donghyuck would smile at him, cheeks full, even though he knew that it wasn’t true.

They would relax under the setting sun, lying on the softest blanket Mark owned.

Mark would look at Donghyuck, the younger boy having closed his eye. A small smile would be on Donghyuck’s lips, making them almost impossible not to kiss.

That’s the moment Mark would kiss him. In his mind, it was perfect.

For Donghyuck, their first kiss would go something like this.

All eighteen of them would be gathered at a house. (Probably Johnny’s since his house was the biggest.) 

It would be one of the rare times all of them could be in the same place and Donghyuck couldn’t think of a better place or time than this to have his first kiss.  
They would be playing truth or dare.

Kun would refuse to play, the reminder of the last time he picked dare still clear in his mind. (he would say that he could still taste the cinnamon, even though it had been months.)

Lucas was supposed to be playing but he was too busy laughing at everything and Jungwoo was too busy starring at him to take his turn.

It would be Jaehyun who dared Donghyuck to kiss Mark, because as his older brother, he loved watching Donghyuck suffer.

That, and he was probably still salty about Donghyuck eating the last ice-cream in the house.

Even in his thoughts, Jaehyun was still a fucker.

At the sound of the dare, everything would go silent in the room.

Everyone would be staring from Donghyuck to Mark and back again like they were playing a ping pong match with an invisible ball.

Both boys would be blushing like crazy, but none of them were ready nor did they want to back down from the dare.

Donghyuck would be the first to make a move towards Mark and someone would gasp, probably Chenle.

As their faces grew closer, Mark would ask him if it was okay and Donghyuck would roll his eyes before closing the distance without answering the question.

Both their versions of their first kiss were completely different, so it was no surprise that when they did have their first kiss, it wasn’t close to anything they had thought of before.

They were watching a movie, as they usually did. Just the two of them, as it usually was lately. 

Everyone else would make excuses going from _“I have to study”_ from Jeno(even though it was summer) to _”I have to take Jisung to the doctor”_ from Renjun(even though the younger boy was perfectly fine standing next to him).

They stopped asking after that.

They were watching a movie Sicheng saw last week and said he loved.

When they asked for the plot, the older boy just gave them a giggle. They turned to Yuta who had seen the movie as well, but they were greeted with a horror stricken face and a muttered good luck. 

Neither Mark nor Donghyuck knew what to expect.

It was an unknown movie by an unknown director in a language neither of them had heard before. Thankfully, it had Korean subtitles.

Both boys were too engrossed into the movie, silently pushing popcorn into their mouths with their hands.

“How did Sicheng hyung even find that movie?” Donghyuck asked.

“You know Sicheng hyung spends hours on the internet. You don’t know the things he’s seen.”

“How does Yuta hyung handle him?” Donghyuck muttered.

A few more minutes of watching, the movies finally revealed the plot to them.

“So the guy raped the girl and she’s looking for revenge?” Mark asked no one in particular, Donghyuck shushing him on the side, almost chocking on popcorn.

They were getting more into the movie as time went by, the popcorn long gone but none of them wanting to get up to order anything.

“Is she giving him a hand-job?!” Donghyuck screeched, shielding his eyes, but still stealing glimpses at the screen.

“She’s cutting his dick off now?!” Donghyuck groaned, not even bothering to shield his eyes this time. 

“What kind of revenge is that?” Mark whispered.

The movie ended with the girl licking the blood off of the knife and walking towards the setting sun, leaving the guy laying in a too big a blood pool.

“What the fuck was that?” Donghyuck exhaled.

Both boys were too shocked at the movie to realize that towards the end of it, they had moved closer on the couch, Donghyuck almost sitting on Mark’s lap.

Mark leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes, coming forward again and silently gasping when he realized that Donghyuck’s face was centimeters away from his own.

The light from the B-movie was illuminating Donghyuck’s face in all the right places, making him look soft and kissable.

Donghyuck gave up on the movie and let it play, falling back, his back on Mark’s chest, both boys tensing up.

Slowly, Donghyuck turned his head and looked at Mark, the TV screen making his blush visible.

Donghyuck went to stand up, but Mark put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close, putting their lips together, both boys instantly melting into the kiss.

They both had daydreamed about their first kiss many times before, so it was no surprise that it was nothing like they had in mind.

But first kisses are always not what you have in mind.

Their first kiss was on the couch in Mark’s house, a woman’s overreacted scream surprisingly being the perfect soundtrack.

It was them slowly ending the kiss and Donghyuck licking his lips. It was Mark pulling him back in for a few chaste pecks.

It was them falling asleep on Mark’s bed like they had done plenty of times before.

It was Mark waking up to an empty bed, the side cold and the bedside table vacant of a good morning note.

It was Mark going to breakfast with a frown and Donghyuck not answering his calls or replying to his texts all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......do you hate me now  
>  ALSO, the movie they are watching actually exists  
> I am a film major in Greece and a classmate of mine actually made that movie. Everything that I describe actually happens. But in a more ridiculous-the-girl-is-cutting-a-banana-not-his-dick-and-we-can-clearly-see-that-what-the-fuck-you-doing way.   
> i love my uni


	7. Wet eyes and blotchy cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...................................hi
> 
> I KNOW YOU HATE ME SO MUCH FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO FUCKING LONG AFTER THAT CLIFFHANGER AND I HATE ME TOO. 
> 
> But like, a lot of things happened in those months? 
> 
> I graduated uni, that was fun. We had to put the family dog down, that was not fun. I'm still not over that. 
> 
> And like, I'm a multifandon, when I started writing this fic, I was starting to get to know NCT and that drove me to write this. And then, I started to get into other groups, like it always inevitably happen, so this fic got in the background.
> 
> Do you know how you sometimes you might put off listening to a song because you know it's going to emotionally destroy you? That was me with Dear Dream. But I listened to it a couple of days ago and cried so fucking much, but it gave me the urge to write so BE THANKFUL FOR MY TEARS. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I'll try not to take so much time for the next update.

When Taeyong saw Mark the next day, he immediately knew something was wrong.

They were both eating breakfast, their mother quickly gulping down a too hot cup of coffee and eating a piece of toast, kissing both of them on the cheek before leaving for work,

Usually, Mark was cheerful in the morning, talkative and smiley but this time, he was silent.

His gaze was empty and watery, almost like he was drunk, even though Taeyong knew that wasn’t the case.

His plate of food was still untouched while Taeyong had already finished his seconds and when a stray tear found its way down Mark’s face, Taeyong knew that he had to act.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, standing up and putting his plate in the sink, just to give himself an excuse to move closer to the younger.

Mark shook his head and ate a forkful of pancake before putting his fork down and pushing the plate away.

Taeyong sat on the chair next to Mark, the one their mother always sat on. It was still warm from when she was sitting earlier and Taeyong felt strangely comforted by it.

“Did something happen?” He asked next.

All Mark did was shrug, making Taeyong sigh.

“I didn’t see Donghyuck leaving earlier, did he not stay the night?” At Donghyuck’s name, Mark took a shaky breath.

Taeyong could see the exact time Mark’s façade broke and he stood up, pulling his younger brother with him, both boys making their way towards the living room couches in three long steps.

Mark was already crying by the time they sat down, Taeyong’s pajama shirt almost ruined with the younger’s tears, but he did not care.

“What happened?” He whispered as he ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, something their mother always did to comfort them when one of them had a nightmare.

Mark shook his head again, only stronger this time, sobs coming out quicker and with more power and Taeyong pushed his face away from his shoulder in fear that the younger would suffocate.

It was several minutes later when Mark was calm enough for Taeyong to talk, still sniffing and a few tears still escaping his eyes from time to time.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“W-we watched a m-movie,” Said Mark, voice nasally and broken and Taeyong hugged him close.

“Then I- “Mark took a deep breath, a half sob coming out and Taeyong’s heart broke at the sound.

“I kissed him,” Mark said. “And he kissed me back. And then we fell asleep on my bed. And I woke up and he wasn’t there.”

It looked like Mark had no more tears left to cry so he sat there, lips trembling and fingers fidgeting with his pajama sleeves.

Taeyong was honestly at a loss of words. Mark looked exhausted and his eyes were painfully red and wet, lips bitten almost bloody.

“Did you try calling him?” He asked, feeling stupid for the question, but he had to say something.

Mark gave a small nod. “He didn’t answer. I texted him too.” He raised his head and looked at Taeyong. “Did I mess up, hyung?” he asked, in the most heartbreaking voice Taeyong had even heard.

He hugged his little brother close, willing his tears to stay back. “You could never mess up,” he sighed. “I think Donghyuck is scared. Give him some time.”

“I’m scared too,” Mark said, and it was childish and so out of character, Taeyong could do nothing.

 

In Donghyuck’s room, the boy was in his bed, breathing heavily and chocking on his sobs, the covers over his head doing nothing to help him in his need of oxygen. Donghyuck felt like he didn’t deserve it.

There was a knock on his door and he pretended he didn’t hear it but the door was already opening and seconds later, he felt someone sitting next to him.

“Donghyuck-ah,” Came Jaehyun’s gentle voice and Donghyuck cried more because he didn’t deserve such kindness.

Jaehyun tried to pull the covers down and Donghyuck tried to halfheartedly stop him, but he didn’t succeed.

“Oh, hyuck,” said Jaehyun when he saw Donghyuck’s face. His eyes were red, almost as red as his hair and his cheeks were wet and blotchy.

Jaehyun pulled the younger boy to his chest, until Donghyuck was sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder and feet on either side of Jaehyun’s body. It was something the older boy used to do when they were younger and Donghyuck had nightmares.

“What happened?”

“We kissed,” Donghyuck muttered.

Jaehyun was confused. “Isn’t that good?”

“I’m scared,” Donghyuck admitted. “It’s going to change everything. And he’s going away to college in less than two months.” He said.

Jaehyun nodded to everything. He understood, kind of. “It’s going to be hard, yeah, but not unbearable. You’ll see each other constantly.

“I know that,” Donghyuck said. It was true. Everything Jaehyun said was true. He had thought about it a thousand times over, but he was still scared.

“I don’t want things to change,” he mumbled into Jaehyun’s shoulder and the older boy almost didn’t hear him, chuckling at the words.

“Poor Mark is probably going crazy right now.” Donghyuck whined at the words. “I’m guessing you haven’t answered any of his calls or texts, right?”

“I turned off my phone.”

Jaehyun huffed. “Unbelievable.” Donghyuck whined again. “Promise me you’ll talk with him soon?”

Jaehyun did not breathe until he felt Donghyuck nod against his shoulder, and then he gently pushed the younger off of him, laying his on the bed and pulling the covers on top of his head, Donghyuck whining at him. Jaehyun laughed and stood up.

He stopped at the bedroom door and looked at his younger brother. “Everything’s going to be okay.” He said and left, taking out his phone as soon as he closed the door.

Typing the number was something he could do with closed eyes, and he didn’t have to wait longer than two rings for the other person to pick up.

“Hi, Taeyong hyung. Yeah, I just talked with him. Please tell me you have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos i beg of you i'll send cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! I kinda know how many chapters this will be, but things might change, so I'm leaving a question mark for the time being. 
> 
> Kudos and comments help a lot, don't be shy!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://mycapofmisfortune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
